The General's Daughter
by sweet krab whacka
Summary: A modern day story at first where the General's daughter would give nothing more than to retreat into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. A new student shows up at her school and she has to tutor him... why does he look so familiar?
1. Default Chapter

The General's Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC and I wish to own Jack, Will and therefore own Orlando and Johnny but I don't. I do however own the rights to Riley and the general, Mr. Campbell and any other characters unless specified.

This story is set at first in today's world. The 21 century and that's all that needs knowing at the moment.

Chapter 1 

Introduction

Riley sighed inwardly as her father stopped the car at her new school. "No getting into trouble this time sweetie." The way he said "sweetie", it was almost mechanical and every time he said it she cringed. "Yes, sir. I'll report back home at 1600 hours." She got out of the car and her father sped off. 'My father, the general.' She thought. 

"Ah! There you are Miss Young!" A plump young lady with an American accent said as she walked into the office. "We've been expecting you. The general has very high expectations and we're glad he chose this school for you. You must be so proud that your father has achieved such a place of honor. I can tell you that he is so proud of you and he knows you will do well here." Riley had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and retort on that last comment. "Now we have an excellent academic program here and the teachers try their hardest with every student and strive to work with them to excel in their studies…" from this point she thought it was okay to stop listening because the general made her basically memorize the pamphlet and all she was talking about was just garbage. All she was doing was exercising her voice box; she was saying nothing worth listening to. 'Okay. All I have to do is focus on Will Turner. My life in this HELLHOLE might not be so bad and the day might pass quicker if I do.' At the mere thought of Will she smiled and in her mind she could see his dark chocolate eyes boring down into hers. She didn't know how long she was thinking about him but apparently the woman didn't notice. 

            The woman then escorted her to her locker and told her to take off her hat because "Even though they had few rules in Jake Adams High, you weren't allowed to wear a hat." That was fine. She had no intention of wearing it to class anyway. Other than her hat she knew the others would be intimidated by her attire, she wore baggy blue jeans that had a bulldog on the back pocket, a black one-shoulder tank top and her favorite jean jacket. Riley flipped her medium length dirty blonde hair off her shoulders as she took off her baseball cap and followed the woman. Her make-up was dark and she knew she looked like bad news, and that was the way she wanted it. 

            Riley walked into her new class and everyone stared at her. "Mr. Campbell, this is your new student. Her name is Kevin Riley Young. This is the general's daughter." Then the woman turned and left. She decided that if she were going to be stared at she might as well make herself comfortable and sit down. 

"Well Kevin, welcome to Jake Adams." Mr. Campbell said.

"It's Riley. People call me Riley not Kevin." She stated clearly. Trying not to sound too rude. 

"Okay Riley it is then. Where are you from?"

"Why? Should it be any of your concern?"

"Just curious."

"I'm from Canada." She knew she was going to be laughed at but she liked her home better. A boy at the back of the class chuckled and then asked, "Where's your pet beaver?" Then chuckled some more. Riley unconsciously cracked her knuckles and she had to bite her lip before she could spit out her reply. "In any case, welcome to Chicago, Illinois then." Mr. Campbell seemed to clamp up and try not to laugh at her as well. 

The day passed by rather quickly and she was glad. It was all thanks to Will. 'He is soooo hot' she thought to herself. It was second last period of the day and it was gym class. For some reason people thought Canadians were dumber than Americans, but she knew something they didn't. What she didn't know though is that it was all about to unravel.  


	2. EARTHQUAKE!

The General's Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jackie Chan move. I do not own POTC, I wish to own Jack, Will and therefore own Orlando and Johnny but I don't. I do however own the rights to Riley and the general, Mr. Campbell and any other characters unless specified.

This story is set at first in today's world. The 21 century and that's all that needs knowing at the moment.

Chapter 2

Tae Kwon Do

'Oh great, Gym class, I'm overjoyed.' She thought to herself with less than normal enthusiasm. She turned her back to the other girls in the change room and decided to ignore them while she took off her shirt. One of them looked up and saw that Riley had a tattoo on her back. "Nice cross." She sneered. She swore under her breath forgetting she had the damn thing and then went on ignoring her. "What is it? Some kind of cross I assume?" 'Brilliant observation Sherlock.' "Yes, it's a Celtic cross." She muttered in return. "Cool. What are all those little scars on your back from?" Riley yet again forgot she had the scars that would eventually go away but apparently not at the moment. "I was in an accident and I had to have back surgery." She said simply.                  

Actually it wasn't that simple. What really happened was one day about a year ago when Riley was walking through her house, some mad man thought she was the general and so proceeded to shoot her in the back from outside the window. She was told she would never walk again and that she was paralyzed. Well after that, the general paid for the best doctors and junk like that so she was able to walk again and there she was changing for gym class. It was when she couldn't walk that the general got a special copy of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl for her to watch at home while she was recuperating. That was when she fell in love with Will.

Before the girl could say anything else she left to get the class started and hurry up so she could leave. As it turned out it was "physical fitness" week and the usual groans were heard as anybody would hear when that phrase is said. The tests for the day would be running, chin-ups, sit-ups and push-ups. As she was running she thought to herself, 'It's a good thing the general made me take a few months at boot camp to shape up.' Now I know this sounds like a really harsh thing for him to do but she didn't think it was so bad. She was used to calling people sir and standing at attention all the time. The only thing that was really harsh was not getting to see POTC or even have any time to think of Will. 

Next they sat in a circle on the floor and the teacher was talking. "If you're sixteen, raise your hand." A few people raised their hand. "All of you should be able to do over twenty push-ups." Of course there was the groans. "All of you who are seventeen," another few raised their hands. "You should be able to do over twenty five. Okay every body get to it. On my whistle." She got ready to blow but was interrupted. "Wait, are dear little new student here, didn't raise her hand for how old she was. Shouldn't we find out?" One of the students called out. It wasn't the same girl that asked about the tattoo either. "Well Riley, how old are you?" The teacher asked. "Yes, Riley, how old are you EH?" The girl shot a wicked smile her way, obviously thinking she was held back a year or something and trying to get off easy doing the work that the year before her was supposed to do. "I'm fifteen." She said shortly. She decided it was best to look at the ground instead of at the girl's head because she would probably laugh at the look that she knew was pasted on the other girls face. "Okay well Miss Young you have to do…" 'Blah, blah, blah!' She thought she didn't need to know how many she had to do. She already knew she could beat every one else. 'Think of Will. Think of Will. Think of Will.' She demanded of herself. 

They had one minute to basically do as many push-ups as they could muster up and when the whistle blew again after the one-minute was up she wasn't even tired. Then she called out every one's name and when it was your turn you had to tell what you got so she could record the number. "Young." "Forty." She was just about to write down the number and then she paused. "You were taking it easy weren't you?" Asked the teacher. "What if I was?" She asked back. She loved answering a question with a question. She found that it confused people quite easily and she loved that, she also learned to confuse people the way Jack does, but she found that this way it took less breath then something like "The girl who did the push-ups beat the other girls who did the push-ups and the girl her did the push-ups wasn't trying as hard as the other girls who did the push-ups." Although, either way it was fun. Then the teacher had a brilliant and fun way to get the other girls excited about push-ups and she asked Riley "How would you like to have a contest right here, right now?" She challenged. "Deal." Riley agreed with slightly a bit more enthusiasm as she finally had a challenge. All the girls gathered round as they both got on the floor and it was a "battle to the death" or basically whoever held out the longest. In the end, It was Riley who won, the teacher stopped at about five minutes in and Riley could have kept going but decided against it as she didn't stretch first. 

Riley had a spare next and she was going to go home early but decided to take a walk in the big field behind the school first. She stepped outside and a cool breeze hit her but it wasn't enough to overcome the hot, stickiness of the day. About five minutes into her stroll, a guy from her first class of the day walked up behind her with his gang and started the catcalls at her. She could ignore those and temporarily block them out but then he came up and tried to snake his arm around her waist and she couldn't take it anymore. She gave them a warning that they did not head and so forth continued. They didn't realize that she could fight as well and it ended up with them taking their knives out on her and she pulled a Jackie Chan move where she flipped the knife from the leaders hand to her own so that he was now the one being threatened. Another grabbed her shoulder and tried to catch her off guard and she leaned on her other leg slightly to throw him off balance and then kicked him in the side making sure to send him to the ground. "Drop it." She commanded at all of them as she spun around slowly making sure to keep an eye on all of them. "Or you might just end up like your friend here lying on the ground." One by one all the knives were dropped and they decided to attack on force rather than weapon. She still somehow won and decided to go home early. Where she emailed her friend back in Canada.

Dear Belle,

            I hate it here. If the temperature drops to plus five they start to complain that it's cold! Back there it goes down to almost minus twenty-five and that's a normal day in November! It was my first day at my new school and I had to listen to some lady squawk at me about the school and all it's policies. That was when I stopped listening though, the general made me basically memorize the pamphlet, and so I decided to concentrate on where my POTC movie is in my room. I think I know where it is now and as soon as I finish writing this I'm going to watch it and then I have to clean my room or the general will make me scrub the floors clean with a toothbrush again. UGH! I MISS WILL TURNER! Anyway, this school that I'm at is so boring. They skipped me up to the eleventh grade and it's still boring. I'm acing it so far. Anyway I'm having a really bad time and I hope you guys write back soon or I think I'll die out here. But I have to go now and I'll talk to you later. 

Sincerely,

Riley

After that she did watch POTC and then she decided to go for a walk before she cleaned her room and ended up sitting under a tree talking with her best friend Michael who was hauled away by the bases barber to get his hair cut because he has alluded them for the last time. After that she went home to clean her room and when she finished she went back outside and sat on her porch waiting to see the new and improved Michael.                 

He showed up without fail and they sat there talking about how stupid he looked. Just then something just outside the base blew up, making everything shake slightly, sending a heat wave over them momentarily. Just after that came a really strong wind, they stood up, wondering what was going on. The ground started shaking horribly and they heard an officer not far off in the distance yell. "Earthquake!" Riley looked up when she heard a sharp crack above her and saw that the balcony to her room was about to fall on them. Michael must have seen it too because he grabbed her and pushed her and himself into the roadway. Crumbling building fell from her house on them and Michael shielded her with his arms. Wood and cement, pieces of iron and glass rained on them and a particularly large piece of wood hit her on the head and she was knocked unconscious.

Riley awoke the next morning, still on the ground, Michael unconscious beside her. She had a splitting headache and she held her head as if it would stop if she did so. It didn't work and she tried to awaken Michael, which did eventually work and she found out he also had a splitting headache. They climbed over the debris in front of her house and figured the reason it wasn't cleaned up was because others were busy aiding to other people who were seriously hurt. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the aspirin and gave one to Michael and one to herself. She wondered where her father was but figured he was okay seeing as he wasn't under the crumbling house. "OH NO!" she said loudly, she rushed into the living room to find her POTC tape. It was fine. No harm was done to it. She sighed and sat down. Michael came in and asked her what was wrong. She brushed the question off as wondering if her beloved television was okay. 

She looked at the clock and realized she had to get to school. She asked Michael if he could give her a ride and he said yes. She rushed upstairs changed her close, in her closest, not in front of the big gaping hole in her wall and ran back downstairs. "Do you really think you have to go to school today? I mean, you just had a house fall on you." "Yeah, but see the thing is, I'm not a witch so I think I'll be fine. Let's go!" she rushed and she beat him to his car and stopped at it seeing what happened. Michael rushed up and started swearing loudly. As it turns out, Michael's car, which was actually the bases car, now had a decorative hood ornament, a telephone pole sticking right in the middle of his car. "Um, never mind, I think I'll have a nice run to school instead okay?" she gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and started off at a run.


	3. Strange Meetings

The General's Daughter Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, I wish to own Jack, Will and therefore own Orlando and Johnny but I don't. I do however own the rights to Riley and the general, Mr. Campbell and any other characters unless specified. This story is set at first in today's world. The 21 century and that's all that needs knowing at the moment. Chapter 3 Strange Meetings "Riley Young-" "Here!" She called as she rushed into the room, putting her hands on her knees, gasping for air. She was wearing low-cut, tight- fitting jeans with a Canadian flag stitched on the right thigh and the Manitoba flag stitched on the other, and a form-fitting white t-shirt with a lace-up in the front. Her hair was still a mess with dry wall dust and bits and pieces of wood stuck in her hair. On her forehead was a cut, surrounded by dried blood that she had missed when looking in the mirror at her home where the board had hit her and knocked her out. "I see you were subject to the earthquake we had yesterday evening." Mr. Campbell commented. "What?" she asked, slightly dazed and confused as o how he got the information. In return, he pointed to his forehead and she touched hers, feeling the dried blood, realization hit. She just gave a little smile and shook her head once and sat down in her seat.  
"Okay." He sighed. "Today, I have a special treat for you all. We are going to put on a little mini game show, and the winner, gets a prize. This game is like Jeopardy! same format, same way to give the question." He sighed yet again. The game started and soon, people were out of the game and there were two left. Riley and the guy that tried to beat her up yesterday. He didn't want to be in it, but he would be damned if he let HER beat him. Eventually, it came down to the Final Jeopardy round and they placed their bets. In this, Mr. Campbell tried to trick them. The answer was, "He is the president of England." Apparently, this guy doesn't do his homework, though he shouldn't have to. It was common knowledge that England doesn't have a president. It has a prime minister. The answer was Tony Blair. In any case, he lost and Riley won. "So what's the surprise, what did I win?" She asked nonchalantly. "You," he pointed at her, "Get to tutor a new student." Mr. Campbell smiled. "Besides, he's in all of your classes. You would have had to help him anyway." He said simply. "Then why did you make us play this stupid game?" she asked not caring if she sounded rude. "Well, because it was fun. A little bit has to do with the fact that I had nothing else planned for today." He added. Riley didn't have time to retort to that because there was a knock on the door. It was the same lady that introduced her to the class. This time she brought in a boy. Obviously he was the new kid. The poor guy from the looks of it had to go through the same speech Riley went through. He walked in the room just after her looking quite disheveled. His brown hair was hidden under his bandana and his bright blue eyes clearly showed boredom. He was wearing a baggy white hooded sweater with a picture of Tupac Shakur on the back and some baggy black jeans with a dragon print on them. "Mr. Campbell, another new student for you. His name is Eric Sanders." She chirped, and briskly left the room. "Welcome Eric. I hope you like it here. Your tutor is Riley and she'll walk you to your next class."  
Before anyone else got a word out the bell rang and everyone got up and left, on the way out, all the guys walked passed Eric and gave him a high five or whatever it is they do and told him to sit with them at lunch. Riley resisted the urge to roll her eyes and put on a fake smile as she picked up her bag and walked over to him. "Alright, off to our next class." She pretended to be cheery. 


	4. Mmmmfood xD

Chapter 4Mmmm...food.

"So your Riley, your **the** general's daughter, right?" he asked innocently. "That women kept talking about you and how you act like a goth, you act really rude, you don't pay attention and... stuff. You seem like a really sweet girl, I can't see you acting like that." A smile lite his face, already taking a liking to her. 

"Yeah that's the general's daughter. Yeh' no, I don't think anyone knows I'm alive and that I actually have a name. And, wait, you'll get the same impression as everyone else in a few days. Anyway, we're at our next class. We have a ten minute break though so you can wander around a bit if you want. I have to go and clean up, as you can see I was a little late for school today and I didn't get a chance to groom myself properly." 

They walked into the classroom and she dropped her heavy bag down beside her desk and shuffled seemingly lazy out of the classroom. It almost seemed a drunk saunter. Hmmmm...He plunked down in a beaten wooden desk next to hers. Running his finger through the cracks, and inspecting the foul words scratched all over the surface wasn't too exciting. He carefully looked around to see if anyone was watching and when he was satisfied, he turned his attention to her bulky backpack and opened it, swiftly rummaging through it. He found two, thick, fat binders inside besides textbooks and opened one of them. Inside was the script of Pirates and pictures from the movie. 

****

"Holy shit..." He gaped at the thick script. That must have taken a pretty big amount of ink.

He opened the second one and found about twenty pages of some kind of codes. He couldn't understand it but he knew it was no good. 

Suddenly, a long shadow loomed over and casted down onto the pages. He gave a silent gulp and meekly gazed at Riley who was shooting a icy glare.

"So you just sweet talk me a little and wait for me to leave my bag unattended so you can just leaf through my pages?" Her tone was crispy, even and deadly.

"No, it's not like that, I was just looking for a piece of looseleaf, I was going to write down all the rooms i have class in them." He lied quickly in a low mumble.

"Well I don't have any." she retorted shortly. She sat down on her desk and started combing through her shoulder-length umber locks appearing very irritated.'Under all the blood and dirt, she's realy pretty.' Eric thought. Outside the jocks that hated her were passing by and one of them yelled at her, obviously the leader.

She turned around and was just in time to duck when a speeding football whizzed past her head, missing by mere inches.

The vain jocks cracked up, and started their ambling down the hall again. 

She quickly stood and grabbed the ball and sauntered into the hall. "HEY! Wanna try that again?" She through the ball and he turned around inches away from the ball and it hit him square in the nose, breaking it with a sickening crack, blood poured like a gushing waterfall.

Blood trickled down his white attire mencingly. He shuddered in silent pain, his friends watching apprehensively. He suddenly bolted, running to the nurse's office with the 'posse' following desperatley behind.She rubbed her hands together and sighed walking back into the classroom just in time for class to start.

Eric silently started laughing. She turned to him in the middle of class. 

"You look familiar, have I ever seen you before? You look like someone in a movie I've seen." she whispered.

"I get that a lot, no, I've never seen you before so obviously you haven't seen me, people say I look like Will Turner though." he whispered back and turned his attention back to the teacher. ' WILL!!!! He's so hot!!!' she said automatically in her head.

The bell rang and lunch began. "just follow the crowds of people, you'll find the cafeteria." she grabbed her bag and walked slowly through the crowd to her locker. She shoved her stuff in it as slowly as possible, for fear of walking into the cafeteria. She just wanted to go home and watch Pirates of the Caribbean. By the time she shoved her backpack in her locker she was one of the only ones left walking to the lunch room. She walked through the door to into the crowded mess hall and walked up to the lunch line. Going down the aisle back to her lonely little seat all by herself someone crept up behind her. It was the jock with the broken nose and he had a giant bowl of sloppy joe's in his arms. He lifted it and dumped it on her head. She gasped momentarily and stood there with messy spicy meat dripping down her hair. She dropped her lunch tray and walked out to her locker, not blinking, though her eyes were stinging. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door to the school on her way home.

Eric was sitting under a tree in the yard, laptop sitting in front of him, azure cell phone at his ear. 

"What is it Will? I have important things to do. I'm trying to locate the hacker that's jamming our systems and getting our information." the man on the other line stated. 

"Sorry General Young, sir. But I have something you need to know about your-" he stopped short, seeing a messy figure appear from the school and walking away from it. 

"About my what? My…my daughter?" the general asked apprehensively.

"Yes, yes sir. I believe she's on her way home. Covered in what looks like whatever we are having for lunch here." he was debating whether or not to tell him about the codes. 

"Is that all, Turner?" Young barked.

" No, sir." he decided he'd better. "I searched through her bag and found a couple of pages of these codes. I'll send them to you via email." They hung up and he typed rapidly on his email account.

Riley marched into the base, trailing little bits of saucy meet behind her. Michael jogged up beside her. "What happened now?" he asked. "I'll tell you when I'm not covered in lunch." she stuttered angrily and marched off to take a shower. 

The General had now received the codes from 'Eric' and was matching them to the codes in his high-tech computer. 

He caught a glimpse of Riley brushing off the rest of the loose meat and walking into the house that was now in the middle of being repaired. 


	5. Still Unravelling

Disclaimer: Nope sorry, don't own anyone from pirates, though I really wish I did. I guess I can still daydream during religion.

Author's note: HEY! Speaking of religion, I had a retreat yesterday and I go to an all girls school and there was a piano guy there! And... he could sing...and... wait for it... he was incredibly hot! Almost every single girl on that retreat was following him around and my friend made him sing phantom of the opera... OH MY GOD! Anyway, sorry... Wow! It's been a while since I wrote on here. Well, I'm deciding to update on all my stories. Sorry I was at a sort of writers block on all of them.

Chapter Five

He couldn't believe she was the hacker. He sat there for a long while just thinking to himself. Soon he was interupted by a report on how the rebuilding was after the huge earthquake he had caused.

"Good, good." He mumbled and sent the man away. He ran his fingers along his chin and sat back in his chair. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already half past noon! He didn't think it was that late already! Upon looking out the window, he saw Riley emerge from the house and walk across the grounds to sit under a tree. He decided it was time to have a heart to heart talk with her, if he remembered how to do that.

The general walked briskly across the grounds towards his daughter, fresh out of the shower. Riley saw him coming closer. 'Oh, great, yay, the general approaches.' She rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see her under the shade of the tree.

"Permission to sit" He asked politely but sternly. She looked up at him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, sir" She retorted. He didn't catch the snideness dripping from her voice. He laughed and sat down beside her.

"Why are you home from school early" He asked.

"There was a little incident." She answered in a tone that sounded bored.

"What kind of incident? I saw you walk into the house with something on your head" Riley answered in a slow and clear voice, annunciating every syllable.

"I tripped and fell into a bowl of sloppy joe mix." He let the sentence hang in the air for a moment before moving onto the next subject.

"Riley, is there something you want to tell me" He asked carefully, hoping she would answer. She hestitated wondering if he knew.

"No, should there be" He was dissapointed, just trying to be a father.

"Are you sure" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure! Why the hell do you care anyway" She jumped to her feet and he followed suit.

"I _care,_ you know. You're my daughter." Riley started getting upset.

"Thats all I am! The General's Daughter! Look, don't you get it? I hate you! I hate this base, I hate everything in my life! The only solace I have is when I come home from school everyday and watch Pirates of the Carribean! I wish I wasn't here" The general began to understand.

"I-I care about you." He stuttered.

"NO! You don't! Caring is for a father! You, are not a father! You are a hardened military officer who can't even cut his own daughter some slack! I can't even remember the last time you hugged me and told me you loved me! If you really were my father, you would know that I didn't trip in a bowl of gross meat! Someone dumped it on my head! You want to know why? It's because I'm THE GERENAL'S DAUGHTER" She yelled, by this time the entire campus was listening. The trainers were trying desperately to get the attention of the recruits back but they were disinterested in them. Riley stomped across the field and grabbed a rifle to go and do target practice.

Later on, she joined in some training and jogged around the campus with a group including Mike. Her father didn't try to talk to her for the rest of the night but went back to work. He didn't go home until late that night. No doubt he was trying to cover up the fact that his daughter was the hacker who was successfully attacking the system. When he did go home, it was around one and the construction on his house was finished. Even the balcony off Riley's room was built up. He entered the house and threw his keys on the table in the foyer. He climbed the stairs, ready to retire for the night and stopped beside the door to Riley's room. He looked at the crack under the door, it was dark, meaning she was probably asleep. He opened the door about an inch and looked at his dreaming daughter. She was right, he knew nothing about her, he was a disgrace of a father even though he had tried to give her everything she wanted. He sighed and glided silently into his room and closed the door, crawling into bed for the night.


End file.
